


A Revelation

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Sam's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam presses Dean to tell him what he saw when Castiel sent him back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/gifts).



> I wrote this after getting this prompt: "Maybe a ficlet (or meta or something) about Sam and the fact that Mary sold him out to Azazel?? This bugs me a lot (how and when does Sam find out? I can't remember it being addressed)."

"It’s just," Sam said shaking his head. "Our parents, and now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?"   
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed at his brother. “I never said anything about demon blood.” His voice is low and serious.  
  
Sam’s face fell, realizing his error. Dread washed over him. This was the last conversation he wanted to have right now, especially after the fit Dean threw about Ruby.   
  
"You knew about that?" continued Dean, with a tone of betrayal.  
  
"Yeah. For about a year."   
  
Dean scoffed. It grated on Sam’s nerve.

This wasn’t something about Dean, it was about him. Why did Dean feel entitled to this information? So he could have stared at Sam like he was a freak for longer than just the past few weeks? What, did Dean wish he would have known sooner so he could get a jump on treating Sam differently? Sam had a pretty good reason to keep the nursery story from Dean, and Dean was only proving the reason was accurate. 

"So, when you went back, you saw the demon blood thing, too, then?" Sam inquired, his tone accusatory. 

Dean faltered. “Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah I did.”

"But you didn’t mention it to me." Sam’s face became stony. "Were you just not going to mention that to  _me_?”

"What is this?" Dean demanded. "We just established you already knew about it and kept it from  _me_!”

"But you didn’t know that, Dean!" Sam raised his voice in frustration. "If I hadn’t slipped up would you have just kept that part of your time in the past to yourself? More info about me that you keep secret, like when Dad told you that you may have to ice me?"

Dean only glared back in response. 

"I’m sorry I held out on you, but you do the same thing to me. And it’s worse because it’s stuff _about me_ , Dean.”

Dean’s face softened only slightly. 

"What else did you see when Castiel sent you back?"

"What?" Dean shuffled on his feet, uncomfortably. 

"What else did you see?" Sam demanded. "Tell me everything."

"Sam—" 

"I can tell there’s something else!"

Dean blew out a sigh. “I saw,” he began, scratching his hand absent-mindedly across the back of his head, something Sam knew Dean only did when he was really upset by something. “I saw Mom with Yellow Eyes.”

"Okay…?"

"And she… she kissed him."

_"What?"_

"Dad was dead! I got there too late to stop anything, and before I knew it…"

"She.. she was making a  _deal_?”

Dean nodded solemnly. ”The angel —Castiel, whatever— said we need to know why that bastard did what he did to you, so I needed to see her make the deal.”

Sam suddenly felt very sick. His father died, his mother brought him back by making a deal, and what was the leverage? Was it Sam? It couldn’t have been. She couldn’t have sold her own son, could she?

His whole life Sam had always felt like a freak, like there was something off about him, and when he met Yellow Eyes he thought he at least understood why. He had a face and voice to blame for the oddness in his bones, and the face was evil. When Yellow Eyes had finally been put down, he thought he was finally able to lay the ‘whys’ and ‘hows’ and bitterness and resentment to rest. He had gotten revenge and they had sent him, the thing that preyed on him when he was a baby and ruined any chance Sam had at a normla life, to his death and in that he felt some form of peace.

But this? Did it undo it all, knowing that it was his own mother who allowed this to happen to him, the face of nothing evil, but of the woman he never knew but always thought of almost like an angel?

"Sammy?"

Sam blinked as he came out of his own thoughts, glassy eyes focusing back on Dean. 

"You okay?"

"No," he replied softly.

"Damnit, I knew I shouldn’t have told you!"

"Yes, Dean, you should have," returned Sam, sternly. "I don’t want to live in the dark. About what happened to me…" Sam trailed off, sadly. 

"Sam, she didn’t know it was you," Dean pleaded. "That son of a bitch didn’t even specify what he was bargaining with. And Dad was lying there in her arms! It was a bum rap in every way."

Sam bit his bottom lip and nodded.

That’s always how these things tended to happen in the Winchester family. 


End file.
